


R̴̨̻̣̙̝͎̮͍͉ͬ̈͜E̡̺̭̭̠̗̟͉ͪ̌̏͟D̯͔̫̹̲̩͗̀̔ ̶̵͓̰̼̦̜̟͍̗ͭͩ̒͟Ṛ̨̟̠̌͌̐ͬ̏̓̚Ò̼͇ͦ͊͌̒̇̀̿̕͟͠O͖̭̮̝͔̞͌̒M̴̙̼̙̻͎̝̏̆ͭ̾͛̉ͤ̅

by LunaticLee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood, Dark Keith (Voltron), Dark Web, Eventual Smut, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Forced Cannibalism (maybe), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gore, Keith is a murderer, Lotor is worse than keith, M/M, Murder, RedRoom, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Teacher Shiro (Voltron), Torture, Victim lance, Yandere, deep web, ill add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticLee/pseuds/LunaticLee
Summary: A red room is a composite urban legend. It is allegedly a hidden website or service on the "Deep Web" where you can see and/or participate in interactive torture or murder.Lance accidentally found himself in a red room and when he tries to stand up for the victim, Keith finds his next target. Little did Keith know, Lance was going to grow on him.





	1. Y̺̠͙̯̰̝̭O̢͍̫̦̥̹Ų'R̻̠͞E̗̯̹͟ ͓̦̩̱̠̹̭N̬͕̗̠͖͍̜E̻̘͇͜X͇̠̰̘̲͍T̖͇̲̤̩

**Author's Note:**

> So there is very minor mentions of foot fetish in the first chapter.  
> Anyway, I had this idea while listening to scary stories on YouTube. enjoy!

It was late, Lance had the window open due to the summer heat of the day burning him up. At the moment it was pretty nice out. A good breeze blew in along with the smell of the season.

Lance sat with his legs crossed over each other on his unmade bed. His laptop sat crooked on his knee as he typed in a sequence of numbers and letters. Pidge had told him he was going to get himself into some trouble by doing this but she gave him the code anyway.

A few days prior Pidge had texted him about a weird thing she ran into on the dark web and her curious mind needed to figure it out. Little did she know what she was getting into. It turns out it was some kind of live stream. She didn’t stay long enough due to the dark web stories she, Hunk and Lance had heard of while listening to scary stories on YouTube.

Lance was no sissy and in a brave moment of idiocy he asked for the code and instructions of how to get to that live stream. Wasn’t he smart?

Pidge refused for a few days but she got annoyed and gave in. Lance sometimes took pride in being annoying. However, at the moment he was scared. He dug himself a grave.

“You just had to pretend to be a brave fuck didn’t you Lance?” he spoke to the darkness in his room. He looked to the code on his phone and typed the last letter. “E” right before he could press enter his phone buzzed.

Pidge 3:04am

_Idiot._

_Seriously though, be carful_

Lance set the phone down on the bed and pressed enter after taking a deep breath and silently prying to god this was just a normal live stream you would watch on Instagram or live.ly.

The screen was dark, and it stayed dark, for a long time. After two minutes Lance tried to exit but the X button wasn’t there. He then pressed esc key on the keyboard and still nothing.

He let out a groan and slammed his fist onto the mouse pad. He remembered the infamous ctrl alt delete thingy. However, that didn’t work either. Just as Lance was going to shut his laptop and get some shut eye, the screen faded to a grey room. It was empty except for a chair. It looked like a basement of some sort considering the concrete floor and the dim light that hung over head. There were a few stains on the floor that could have easily been mistaken as oil or something alike. But remembering what this was made Lance think otherwise.

Below the screen was a text box. It was simple in design. It kind of looked like the text box on Minecraft that lance wasted hours on end with building stupid things and moding the ever living hell out of it.

_X.X.X.RAIDER has joined the stream_

_RED_KILLER has joined the stream_

_Footlover has joined the stream_

More and more people joined. It was almost like the chat box was being spammed. How many people were going to join?! Did he have some weird nick name? no. Pidge had said he should be invisible to them, he wasn’t to interact.

_X.X.X.RAIDER: Who has the red paladin brought for us today__

_RavIshInG_G: hope its not some fat ass__

_Footlover: as long as their feet are cute, I don’t care__

_Wallz is typing..._

Lance read the comments out of curiosity. What the fuck were they talking about? He reached down under his bed and grabbed a bag of chips from his secret stash that he had to hide from his siblings whenever he babysat them after school.

Lance went to collage but he was always the one picking up his siblings from school and keeping an eye on them until his mom picked them up from his apartment to go home.

He opened the bag and munched on them for a few minutes out of boredom. Nothing was really happening at the moment. Once again, he had the desire to lay down and sleep. Just before he gave up on the stream, there was movement on the screen.

It was a man from what Lance could tell. He looked young and was very thin yet muscular. He wore a black t-shirt and skinny jeans with black boots. His face was covered by a bandana and his hands were covered by perfectly fitting leather gloves. The man had a mullet and quite oddly pulled it off, it was tied up at the moment but Lance could still tell it was a mullet. He was actually kind of pretty. His eyes were purple but it fit well with his black hair that looked hella soft.

He didn’t speak to the camera as he entered the view. He grabbed out some rope that was hanging from the wall out of view and then came back into the shot. He knelt down by the chair and tied it to it, leaving a large amount free. Once he was done he stood up, dusting off his knees, and walked out of the shot one again.

_X.X.X.RAIDER: the suspense is killing me__

_angel is typing..._

lance was curious as to why he just tied rope to the chair. As soon as the man came back it all made sence. Lance clasped a hand over his mouth in disgust.

_WillIsDeAd: she is hot__

_footlover: fuck her face, let me see those feet__

_X.X.X.RAIDER is typing..._

On Lances screen was a girl with her hands tied behind her back. There was a gag in her mouth and her long hair was wrapped up between his leather gloved hand. She struggled desperately against him but she was so thin, there was no way.

Lance swallowed the lump in his throat and did his best to keep watching to somehow save her. Like if he looked away she would die instantly, the sad truth was no matter if he looked or not he couldn’t help her. What was he supposed to do? Inform the police he was being stupid and was messing around on the dark web? What if they thought he was some kind of druggie and that was how he knew how to access the dark web? Besides the location was unknown.

Muffled screams came from the young girl. She had to be somewhere around the age of 20, even if. The male tied her to the chair almost like he had done this a million times before. That was a scary thought.

_Footlover: Red Paladin, $15 to show her feet__

There was a ding heard in the video and the male who was referred to as the Red Paladin glanced to the camera. He nodded and roughly grabbed the girls’ ankle as she tried to kick at him. Tears streamed down her face leaving her makeup smeared. He ripped the flipflop on her dainty foot right off and showed it to the camera. She violently rocked her body to get free only to almost knock herself over. As the red paladin tried to catch her, she kicked him in the face.

 

_Angel: oh shit, that’s a first__

_X.X.X.RAIDER: I have a feeling this is going to be a fun stream__

_EDGELORD is typing..._

Lance felt so bad for her. God, he wanted to help her so bad. he had never felt so helpless in his life.

Once the red paladin recovered from the kick he seemed pissed at first. He took a visible breath and walked to the same place where he had gotten the rope. He was back quickly and grabbed her ankle once again. Showing her foot to the cam, he pulled out a small knife just like when dissecting frogs in science class. A scalpel as Lance recalled.

He raised it to the ball of her foot and pushed the tip of the blade into her flesh. She let out a screech and tried to pull her foot away from him. He slid the blade down along the arch of her foot and all the way around the heel. Blood gushed all over his hands and onto the floor.

Lance was going to throw up. His chips flipped in his stomach and his head was dizzy. He was woozy, however he couldn’t close out the window and he did not want to wake up with an actual crime scene on his computer screen.

_SKY: $20 gouge out those pretty eyes__

Lance couldn’t do this anymore. In the text box he began to type.

_SharpShooter is typing..._

So it used his computer nickname.

_SharpShooter: What the actual fuck is wrong with you sick fucks?!__

_babyPOP: you aren’t supposed to be here__

_Tazer: who is that?__

_X.X.X.RAIDER: does the red paladin have his next target?__

_Footlover: I think so__

_LUTTY: lance is it?__

Lance felt sick, what did he just do? He just had to try and play hero, didn’t he? They knew his name, that meant they probably hacked his computer. God they probably knew where he lived now. Shit shit _shit._

The male on the video screen approached the camera as if he was trying to see what the commotion was. It was like his purple eyes were staring right at him, however he was the type of person who always put a piece of tape over his camera. He swore that no FBI agents were going to watch him as he jerked off to porn or something of the sort.

“Lance McClain? Hmm?” the male spoke. He was defiantly young. And Lance was defiantly a dead man.

_RED.PALADIN: Y_ _̜̗͚̟̖ͨ͒̌̒̌͂_ _O_ _̼̯͕̜̼̺̙ͭ͑͐_ _U_ _̓ͧ̍̅ͮ_ _́_ _͉_ _'_ _̷̮͇̱͔ͦ̅̓_ _R_ _͚̟̱̦͝_ _E_ _̄_ _͇̪̬_ _̉_ _ͯ_ _̃_ _̱̳̎̆ͪ͒͟_ _N_ _̬͕̯̺ͦ͞_ _E_ _̖̐̂̎̎_ _X_ _̏_ _̯̤͓̜̱̰ͫ̑̎͒͝_ _T_ _̍ͮ_ _!_ _͚̮̹̫̲͖ͪ̈́͝_

At that point Lance shut his laptop and removed the battery from the back in hopes to prevent his things getting hacked.

He rolled up his bag of chips and put it back in its hiding place then stood up to shut and lock the window. He checked his doors as well. It didn’t look like Lance was going to be able to sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's background and his start on the deep web.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got eager.

Keith did this for a living, and it worked. Each stream got him about 10,000 bucks by the end. With the entry fee and special requests, it all added up nicely. He put most of the money back for when he got older. He was just doing this until he could support himself for the rest of his life. Not to mention the crushing debt his parents left for him. It was almost payed off now.

Keith was hulling a bag of mutilated college student to the black van outside his house. It already stunk even though he only just killed her an hour prior. She was just heading to class perhaps but she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Keith couldn’t afford to be sorry. He learned that really fast.

He first encountered the twisted sick fucks on the dark web when he was 13. He had gotten interested in the deep web and did some exploring. It was stupid but he thought he was completely bad ass. He had found drug venders, child porn and fake shock videos. At first, he thought that _that_ was all the deep web was. He was wrong.

There were layers of the deep web. The worst was called the shadow web, that’s what deep web users called it anyway. It was filled with snuff vids, hitmen and streams called redrooms. Keith was determined to see if redrooms were just a rumor. He tried a ton of different tor browsers to make sure he wouldn’t get hacked. That didn’t stop them. He was hacked many times before he could figure out how to properly protect himself.

When he was 15 he got into his first redroom. They were real alright, and fucking horrific. He didn’t get on the deep web for a long time after that due to the long nights of no sleep and fear every time the house settled and creaked. Things were looking up anyway.

Shiro, a guy he had known for a long time, took him in. No more foster care for him which was great. It wasn’t until he saw Shiro struggling with the death or his mom and the bills did Keith get back to using tor and browsing through the web. He went straight to someone he had met when he was 14 for guidance. That’s when he suggested running a redroom. Keith declined without a second thought. No way in hell would he ever kill a human being.

A few more months went by and Shiro had gotten into an accident. He lost his arm and had pretty bad wounds scattered all over his body. That was what got Keith to start the red room. With Shiros injuries he couldn't work or pay any bills. His arm was gone and the good replacement costed more money than Keith could comprehend. 

His first victim was a boy maybe a year younger than him. He was very strong and Keith actually struggled to get him tied to the chair. Since most of his viewers were males, they weren’t really interested in the boy. It was not a smart move for the first stream.

He could kill any gender now though. He had a fan-base and most of his viewers were there for him and his techniques. Gender didn’t matter. He still mainly chose woman though due to him being able to handle them easier and getting turned on during a stream was not good. He could watch a girl struggle and be completely professional however with men, he was weak. Its hard to work a stream when you are hard.

The last male he had killed was this old fat ass teacher that pissed him off. It was a treat for his viewers though. When Keith was pissed they always got excited because they knew Keith was going to draw out their torture to keep them conscious as long as possible. That's just how he and the viewers liked it.

Now with that boy who had interrupted his stream an hour ago… Keith wasn’t really mad, just entertained. From what he could see Lance was just a simple college kid with a supportive family. He was a cutie too.

He didn’t have a credit card, and his debit was empty. He didn’t really go on the deep web very much due to the fact he had no tor. He didn’t have bitcoins of any sort. There was nothing he could really profit from taking other than his body. He didn’t live to far either. Same town and in fact went to the same college that Shiro worked. It should be easy.

Keith handed the bag to the man and handed him the money. He disposed of the body for pretty cheap. He didn’t know the guys name but he was trust worthy.

It was funny though. No matter how many pieces you cut someone into, they don’t get any lighter.

With a wave Keith parted with the man to go home. Shiro didn’t know about this, he would never approve of this.

.  
“How was work?” Shiro asked when Keith came into the house. A really nice house too since Keith started helping out with rent. It was two stories and the kitchen was big. knowing Shiro, he liked to have a lot of space to cook. His thing was home cooked dinner every night. Fast-food was unhealthy and he refused to let Keith bring that grease ridden crap into his healthy household.

“It was entertaining, some guy got pissed off at me for doing my job,” Keith had to change up the scenario just a little. Couldn't let Shiro in on the fun now could he.

Shiro chuckled and stirred his tea. It was morning by then and Shiro was getting ready for work. Keith would normally sleep till he got home later. Due to his work, his sleep schedule was special. 

“Hey Shiro? Do you know a Lance?” Keith asked curiously. He might as well ask just to make sure when the kid is dead Shiro wouldn’t freak to much.

“Yeah, McClain, is that who you’re talking about?” Shiro asked taking a seat at the table and taking a sip of his warm tea. Keith nodded curiously.

“He’s a nice kid, always gets his assignments done on time. He stays after a lot just to talk. He’s even bought me coffee a few times,” Shiro chuckled, Lance might have been just trying to be a teachers’ pet to get good grades but it was still nice.

Great. This Lance kid was probably important to Shiro, he shouldn’t have even asked.

“He was the one who got pissed at me today,” he yawned due to the lack of sleep he had gotten.

“What did you do to him?” Shiro chuckled in disbelief. “Did you cut him off or something? Wait, Lance is still underage,” Shiro looked oddly at the younger boy.

“He can be there to get something to eat but I can’t serve him alcohol, I thought you knew this,” Keith explained. Yep that was his cover. He was supposed to be a bar tender.

“Oh shit, I have to get going, school starts in less than an hour,” he took one last sip of his tea before throwing his coat on and walking out the door.

And now Keith was bored. He would go to sleep but considering now was the time when Lance wouldn’t be home he had other things to take care of. Just a little look around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes on with his day in desperate attempts to get the murder off his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! I'll be updating the tags as the story progresses to be sure to check up on them periodically.

It was a long night. He only got maybe half an hour of actual sleep, it wasn’t even a restful sleep. It was full of nightmares and the screams of the poor girl in the live. All he could see were the males’ purple eyes and listen to the raspy voice saying his name.

_Lance McClain? Hmm?_

When morning came Lance yawned and stretched. He was going to need to stop by Hunks for coffee. If he was going to get through all 6 of his classes, then he was going to have to inject that shit straight into his veins.

He grabbed his laptop and the batterie, still keeping it disconnected, and threw it into his back pack. He pulled on a pair of jeans that were probably still dirty considering how rarely Lance actually did his laundry, and tossed his jacket over his shoulder. He made sure he had his keys as he locked the door and left.

Hunk lived right across the street so it wasn’t much of a walk. He didn’t need permission to come in, they walked right into his apartment and he did the same to theirs.

Pidge had already beaten Lance there. She held a mug that said ‘#1 Hacker’ on it in bold letters. She was a black coffee type of person but knowing her she only uses coffee to stay up as long as possible. All her best work is done in the middle of the night. Speaking of, it was 4 am when she told Lance about the live, well texted it to him. Lance was out cold by 4.

“Good morning Lance, glad to see your still breathing,” Pidge quipped. It was supposed to be funny but Lance was not laughing. He just felt sick again. He didn’t give her reply as he sat down on the fluffy mat on the floor Hunk called a carpet. It was not a carpet, it was a flipping _bed_. At least it felt like one.

Hunk came out of the kitchen and handed Lance a mug that said ‘Lover Boy’ on it. He didn’t pick it out, Hunk did, but he wasn’t wrong. Most of the coffee was sugar and creamer. Lance couldn’t stand bitter things.

“Hey? Lover boy? You okay dude?” Pidge asked now seeming concerned. Lance took a giant gulp of the coffee before setting it on the table in front of him.

“I didn’t sleep well,” he tried to convince. He couldn’t tell Pidge she was right. She would rub it in his face and Hunk would be mad at him for not listening to him when he said to leave it be.

“Hurry up and I might be able to get my mom to drive us to school,” Hunk said as he sipped his own coffee. Lance nodded and downed the rest of his drink.

It was over. Mistakes happen. This ‘Red Paladin’ wasn’t actually going to hunt him down. Its not like he called the cops on the dude, he didn’t do anything wrong. So he just needed to get his mind off of the whole situation and he would be okay.

 

* * *

 

The school day was crazy slow. Despite the coffee, Lance dozed off in half his classes, he also refused to take out his laptop for an essay he was supposed to be working on in Shiro’s class but Shiro was a pretty chill teacher. As long as Lance got the assignment done on time then he didn’t care. Unless you failed, then in that case he would make you stay after so he could work with you one on one. None of the other professors did that but Shiro had a really big heart.

By Lances last class he had managed to get enough sleep to keep awake. Pidge offered to hang out and drink to get Lances mind off of whatever was bothering him, but Lance had to remind her that they weren’t 21 yet. He wasn’t sure how, but Pidge manages to get ahold of alcohol so easily. It kind of pissed Lance off. However, it was not the time to drink or get pissed off. He needed to get his essay done before class tomorrow. He went straight home from school. He managed to get the whole, Red Paladin thing out of his head long enough to start focusing again.

He entered his apartment and locked the door behind him. The place was a mess… it was always a mess, but it just didn’t seem right, like Lance always put his clothes on the right side of his room. However, they were on the left. Odd but it was probably nothing. Lance was just getting paranoid.

He sat down on his bed and set his laptop on his lap. He grabbed out the batterie and pushed it into the back. He flipped it back over and set the device on his lap then powered it on. Slowly but surly it came on. It was like nothing had ever happened. It was perfectly fine even after running a viruse scan.

He did feel safer to know he didn’t have any problems with his computer. He opened up his document and got to work on the assignment. It was about some Shakespeare thing that didn’t even make sense. Lucky for him, there was always the modern translations that Lance read instead of the actual book.

Half way through the essay his computer began to run really slow. His essay window kept closing out which was really starting to piss him off.

Fine.

If his computer didn’t want him to finish his damn essay then so be it. Considering what happened last night he was not going to use his lap top for porn so… his tiny phone screen would have to do.

Just a quicky anyway. He set his phone up and chose the classic PornTron. He clicked on the live stream section however remembered what the last live stream he was on was like. He quickly dismissed that thought as he pulled off his jeans and clicked on one that looked decently interesting.

It was the same god damn set up as the Red Paladins stream. You pay money and request for things to be done.

All he wanted to do was jerk off without thinking of that horrid murder but no. Everything kept coming back to him.

_Forget about it._

He took a deep breath and touched his flaccid dick trying his best to get it up as the girl in the video took it in the ass. Her moans were staged and obviously fake. In Lances opinion amateur porn was better because it was more real. The situations weren't as cringy as a sexy model working on a guys car and accidentally 'scratching' the paint. There for she has to pay with her body or whatever. Her moans were fake as fuck but Lance could get off to it.

_Her blood was everywhere._

What if he stayed just a little longer? What if he saw that poor girl get her eyes ripped from her body. What would have been next? Her tongue? Toes? Intestines?

Instantly his hand flew away from his crotch in a desperate attempt to grab his trashcan. He let his lunch spew into the can. It burned his throat and his eyes watered. Once he got it all out he set the can back down onto the floor.

“What the fuck,” he whispered as he threw an arm over his teary eyes. He choked back a sob of pure panic. It wasn’t fair. What did the girl ever do to deserve that? What did Lance ever do to deserve this?

As he wept for the girl that most likely lost her life that night and for what he may encounter in the future, the phone vibrated. He didn’t want to check it at the moment but he was infamous for answering texts almost as soon as he got them.

 

_Private 6:26pm_

_Damn, I was excited to see you jack off._

 

What the fuck was this? It was a text from a private number. So he couldn’t trust his phone camera either?

Lance quickly put his thumb over the front camera. He looked around for the silver duct tape to cover it up. He stopped as soon as he read the next text.

 

_Private 6:27pm_

_Uncover your camera, I want to see your pretty face_

_Your room was messy, didn’t really have anything I could sell._

 

Lance quickly uncovered his camera and growled. He had been inside of his apartment, that’s why it felt weird.

“Stay out of my apartment!” Lance shouted in anger. He did not want this murderer inside of the same place he watched his siblings.

He didn’t get a response, in fact, he hadn’t gotten another notification that night. So all that this psycho wanted was to let him know that he was watching.

Lance wasn’t really hungry even after throwing up his only meal that day. He went to his medicine cabinet and took a sip of the cough syrup that always made him sleepy. He needed sleep, he had to get some.

Lance plugged his phone in and laid down. It seemed like he wasn’t going to get any sleep at all for a while but the meds kicked in about a half an hour later.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets triggered in class and Shiro comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its going to start getting really interesting from here on out.

The next morning was actually okay. Since he took the sleepy meds it kept his sleep dreamless and deep. Nothing was out of place however Lance knew the creep could see him. His phone, his laptop, none of that was safe.

All of his classes were pretty chill since it was mostly reading and a worksheet or two. He was excited for his next class though. Shiro was just his favorite teacher. If he had a problem whether it be relationship issues or bullies Shiro always gave him the best advice.

5th period was dismissed and he grabbed his bag. He headed to the large room that Shiro taught in. it looked like a classic college classroom with the elevated seating. Lance sat in front because often Shiro would talk to him during free work time. He wasn’t just a teacher to Lance, he was a friend even though he may not think so towards Lance.

He took his seat and pulled out his laptop, that he absolutely wished he could just put back in his bag and never see again. However his assignment was on it… unfinished… crap.

Shiro was going to hold him after class for sure! Maybe he could finish it really quick, it wouldn’t be a good project but its better then turning in nothing. Class had started and Shiro was sending kids to print out their projects. Unfortunately, it was taking forever for his laptop to boot up.

“Lance? Come on bud, I need your paper,” Shiro leaned on his desk waiting for his assignment. Lance bit his lip trying to come up with an excuse to avoid disappointing the adult but his project wasn’t even done and his laptop was taking forever.

“I apologize sir… my laptop has been acting up lately and when I was halfway done with the project it closed it out. And now it wont even turn on!” Lance gestured to the device as it still had the loading screen.

Shiro put a hand on his hip and let out a frustrated sigh. He really like Lance but no matter, he still didn’t get his project done and Shiro couldn’t play favorites. “Stay after and we’ll see if we can’t get the laptop to turn on.” Shiro gave a smile trying to be nice as possible to Lance. “Call me sir again and I’ll fail you.”

That had Lance feeling better, the little jokes Shiro had made the situation much less tense. Lance kept messing with his computer trying to see if it would turn on but to no avail. He just laid his head down and groaned. Just as he was giving up he heard it ding. That meant it finally booted up.

He sat up and looked to the screen with hope that he might get the project done before the end of class but fate had other plans. There, in the window he saw a picture. It was the girl that was in the stream only he wouldn’t have been able to tell if he didn’t know the situation.

She was covered in blood and her limbs were torn from her body. Her hair was pulled from her head and the eyes were missing, lost in the gory mess of blood and guts in her lap, or what used to be her lap. Her skin was pealed from half of her face to the bone. On her chest right above her heart was a bloody mess of letters carved into her skin. It was his name, it was _his_ name. Right there in red. _Red_.

Lance wasted no time getting up and hopping over his desk to make it to the trash can. He hadn’t even eaten today, he wasn’t sure what he was about to throw up but he couldn’t keep it down. Bile worked its way up his throat and made its way out. It was unpleasant to throw up in class but it wasn’t like he had a choice. He shook visibly and began to sweat as he finished up.

Shiro saw lance in distress and was at his side in an instant rubbing his back soothingly. “Lance, come on, lets go out in the hall,” he said making sure he wasn’t going to blow any more chunks. He was clearly shaken, Shiro could tell.

Lance nodded with a trembling lip as Shiro held his upper arm as if he was just going to collapse, which he very well could have at this point. Once in the hall Lance leaned on the wall and slid down to sit. He couldn’t get his hands to stop shaking. He had a nasty taste in his mouth that he would very much like to rid of but standing was not something he wanted to do.

Shiro knelt down by Lance careful not to spook the boy. He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his floof that had turned white… probably from all the kids he has to deal with every day.

“Are you sick? Do you need to go home?” he asked in concern. He defiantly babied his students more than a normal teacher would but he was showing common human decency to someone who shows him kindness each and every day.

Lance shook his head quickly. His tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth out of nervousness. “I want my mom,” he said forgetting any pride he had before all this happened. His mom protected him from dozens of monsters in the past, boogie man, ghosts, goblins, all of it. She would protect him from this freak too. That’s at least what he wanted to believe.

In a real life situation, she would probably be gutted in the matter of seconds by _Red_. God he just didn’t want to be alone.

“You can call her, I’ll stay here with you until she picks you up,” he said in a caring manor. Lance smiled at him, it was small and somewhat sad but it was there.

Lance did as he said and pulled out his phone, the same phone that _he_ watched him with. His hand clasped around his mouth to keep himself from throwing up once again. Luckily he got it to go back down, ignoring Shiro’s offer to grab the trash can. He had his mom on speed diel of course.

_She didn’t answer_.

Shiro saw Lance tear up, this was the first time he had ever seen the boy on the verge of tears. It was concerning and almost heart wrenching to watch.

“I can drive you to your apartment after class,” he offered. It was inappropriate for him to do as a teacher but he could care less at the moment.

Lance shook his head and let out a choked sob that struck Shiro in the gut. His tears streamed down his face as he finally let go of whatever he was trying to hold back.

“N-no… I don’t want to be alone, please don’t leave me alone, I don’t want to die,” he sobbed almost begging Shiro. He was to wrecked from whatever happened that now he thought he was going to die if left alone? That worried Shiro very much.

“Lance listen to me, you need to tell me why you are upset,” he said calmly and carefully. Lance looked hesitantly at Shiro.

“I can’t,” Lance answered simply. If he told Shiro, some way, somehow, the Red Paladin would know. Lances mind went to the worst possible scenarios. What if he pulled Shiro into this mess and he got killed. God.

Shiro bit his lip not wanting to push Lance. “Alright, I really shouldn’t be doing this but you are an adult, I’ll drive you to my house for a bit after school, just until you feel you can go home, do you want to do that?” he asked raising his eyebrow.

Lance sniffled and nodded. He liked that idea. Shiro for sure could protect him. Now he just had to wait for school to end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has new worries with Lances company, and Lance is horrified.

When Shiro pulled up to his house Lance was slow to get out. It was two stories, but it was still a little small. Considering Shiro probably lived alone the house was big. The paint was peeling and the wood on the porch was rotting but the house itself was nice. 

Lance followed Shiro to the door. He felt bad making Shiro do this for him. He felt bad and so lucky to have a teacher like this wonderful man.

"Once we get inside try to be quiet. My brother sleeps until I get home. He thinks he is obligated to wake up when I get back and honestly he could use a little more sleep," Shiro explained as He fumbled for the right key on his keychain ring. He finally found the right one and unlocked the door. 

_So he doesn't live alone._

The house looked nicer on the inside. The kitchen connected to the living room to make the house look more open. The floors were polished to a shine and the place was well organized.

"You can take a nap on the couch. Whenever you want to go home just tell me and I can give you a ride," he offered. A nap sounded heavenly to him. He could get some real restful sleep without any meds. Bless.

He nodded and gave Shiro a sweet smile. "Thank you, Mr. Shirogane," he said taking a seat on the couch and kicking off his shoes. Shiro gave him a glare.

"You can call me Shiro Lance... I hate formalities," he wasn't sure how many times the boy called him professor, Mr. Shirogane, sir, and other formal names. It was like he did it on purpose, which he did.

"Fine, wake me up if you have to leave for even a second, I don't feel safe alone," he requested. He wanted to be sure he wasn't going to get killed while relaxing. That and he didn’t want to have nightmares.

Shiro nodded and put a hand on his hip. "I might run to the store, my brother is here though so you should be fine," he said raising his eyebrow. Lance could settle with Shiro’s brother protecting him, he was probably strong like Shiro. "Okay..." He mumbled as he laid down on the soft couch. He closed his eyes and it didn't take him much time at all to fall asleep.

Shiro grabbed a crochet blanket and tossed it over Lances lanky figure before making his way upstairs to let Keith know he was going to the store to buy dinner. He didn't want him waking up and freaking out about a stranger in the house.

He knocked on Keith's door and there was no answer. He knocked again and something was thrown against the door. "Go away I'm sleeping!" His voice was groggy but it was funny. Shiro chuckled and opened the door. Even though Keith was cranky and telling Shiro to go away he’d probably get up knowing Shiro was home.

"I know you're sleeping but I need to go to the store and I don't want you to be confused when you see someone on the couch," he leaned in the doorway. Keith sat up and rubbed his eyes. He then glared at Shiro in annoyance. His ebony colored hair stuck up in various places and a thin line of dried drool on his chin. He had dark circles under his eyes which worried Shiro.

"There is someone on our couch?" He asked out of curiosity. They never had company so this was new. He hoped it wasn't Shiro’s girlfriend or something. The last thing he wanted was some bitch moving in and disrupting things.

Shiro nodded, "yeah, he got spooked during class and he didn't want to be alone. So, since I have to leave for the store I was just letting you know," he informed Keith who was curious. 

It couldn't be Lance, no way in hell. Yes, Keith did send a picture to Lance but there was no way that was him.

He gave Shiro a casual nod before getting up and dressed. Shiro had left Keith to his own devices as he headed down to get in his car. He trusted his brother not to bother Lance.

This could be bad for him big time. If Lance saw Keith He could tell Shiro what he has been up to. About the murders.

He threw on a black t-shirt and slipped on some jeans. He patted his hair down and put his jacket on. Once he was dressed he rushed down the stairs. Shiro had already left and the house was quiet except for the calm breathing coming from the figure on the couch.

He was facing the back of the couch so he couldn't see his face but he could tell from his short messy hair and mocha skin that it was Lance. He was taller than he originally thought and super skinny. His feet hung off the edge of the couch but he still seemed comfortable.

Keith slowly approached trying not to wake him. He was kind of cute when sleeping. Keith admired every raise and fall of the kids’ chest. How beautiful it would be to cut into his chest and take his heart. It would be his and no one else's. 

Lance turned on his other side to face Keith however he was still sleeping. His features were scrunched up and He shook gently. He could tell Lance was having a nightmare. 

_Cute_

 What could he possibly be dreaming of. He hoped it was of him, dreaming of Keith’s knife penetrating his skin until he hacked up blood. Maybe Keith was pulling his hair out in large gory patches or ripping each individual nail from his fingers with pliers.

* * *

 

It was a blood fest in that room. Chunks of reddish pink flesh were slowly cut from his body. The knife pierced his skin, drawing out each agonizingly painful slice.

Those glowing violet eyes looked right at him as if he could see the life leaving his body. No regret nor sympathy what so ever. The closest emotion Lance could connect that look was  _lust._ he enjoyed every scream and squirm.

Lance expected a slap to the face when the red paladin lifted his hand however he felt a cold hand rest on his burnt cheek. It felt good there, cooling the place where an iron was placed just minutes ago.

 “How cute you are Lance…” he spoke with a smooth voice. It was quiet and seemed some how caring. Odd considering the situation but his voice was so _perfect_.

The pain faded to a dull ache and the room around him became cloudy. It came to him that he was watching himself. Everything was seen through someone elses eyes.

 _This was a dream_.

Coming to the realization slowly his mind began to wake. He was getting the fuck out of his mind. Away from this sadistic freak and if he was lucky, he’d never see those cold sadistic violet eyes again.

He squinted as he woke up, the room was bright from the open windows of Shiro’s home. It took a little while for his eyes to get used to the lighting. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking around. He thought he had been alone in the room until his eyes landed on the feet of a male who was sitting in the recliner right next to him. He knew Shiro’s feet were bigger that that plus he wasn’t as pale. Lances eyes looked farther up at his legs then thin torso. Then to his face. His _eyes_.

Lance couldn’t move. He was still dreaming obviously, only this seemed so much more real. He could hear his own heart beating. This fucker had a scowl on his face as he stared at him.

Lance had never moved quicker in his life. He jumped off the couch, tossing the blanket on the floor and stood on the other side of the coffee table. Like that was going to protect him, at least it put something in between them.

“W-what the fuck! Stay away from me,” he stuttered as he looked around frantically for a weapon. An umbrella, vase, lamp, _anything_. Unfortunately none of those things were in reach for him.

Keith stood up and chuckled lightly. He could see Lance shake and his eyes were fogged with absolute horror. It was amusing really, to see a grown man shake in fear. His skin was slightly shinny from the sweat he released when he was dreaming.

Keith took one step closer, and then another, and another, until Lance was pinned between the wall and Keith’s body.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Keith gave him a friendly ignorant smile as if he wasn’t a murderer, “I’m Shiro’s brother, he’ll be back in a bit with groceries, if you want to stay for dinner I’m sure Shiro is already planning on making extras in case you stay,” he put on an act. He pretended nothing ever happened and Lance was the only one flipping his shit.

“How about we sit and chat _Sharpshooter.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Ill try to get another chapter up in a week or so. Also, if you have any torture techniques you'd like to share with me that would be very helpful!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith getting all violent~

At first Lance refused to sit, he was ready to dash to the door at the sight of danger, and what was more dangerous than this?! Hell, he wanted to leave now but he was standing right in his way. Just like if he was blocking Lance from shooting a basket, his arms spread wide. 

"Calm down Lance, I'm not going to hurt you," _yet._ Keith said trying to calm Lance down however he could tell the boy was on the verge of hyperventilating. Lance wasn't falling for it.

"I'm leaving, don't fucking follow me, stop stalking me, just leave me alone! I never called the police, I didn't do anything wrong!" He shouted, voice cracking ever so slightly as he pushed past Keith to Sprint to the door. Keith was quick to move his foot and tip Lance like some school bully but he was much worse. Lance landed on his stomach and in one movement, Keith's bony knee was pressed into the brunettes spine. He didn't put all his weight on him but enough to cause Lance pain if he attempted to get up.

Lance let out a struggled grunt as he pushed up with his hands to get Keith off but it was no use.

"Shiro will be back with supper in a bit, it would make both of us very happy if you stayed," Keith spoke through gritted teeth, digging his knee deeper into Lances spine.

Lance let out a strangled yelp of pain as his back crackles under the weight. "No way! G-get off!"

"You will stay for dinner, you will not tell Shiro about me or else I swear I'll sell your body in parts, understood?" He growled deeply in Lances ear. He was to busy shaking to respond with anything more than a nod.

Lance panted and his eyes brimmed with tears. His limbs weakened with terror figuring if he gave in the beast would lessen the pressure on his spine.

When Lance calmed Keith got off of him seeming satisfied. However Lance did not stand, he just laid there panting.

He thought he would be safe with Shiro protecting him. How could he have known the beast he saw only a few nights ago would be here with his fangs ready to tear though his flesh. What God would do this to him? Was It karma for not saving that girl... For not calling the police for his own selfishness of not wanting to get caught on the deep web? He should have owned up to his mistakes and called them, maybe then he would have survived but it was a little to late. 

His tears streamed down his flushed cheeks and he sniffled trying to keep snot from leaking out and making his face look all gross.

"Get off the Damn floor, if you act like this in front if Shiro he will be suspicious," Keith mumbled kicking Lances side gently.

Lance winced, scared Keith was going to actually kick hard enough to break ribs but it was much softer. If you think about it He couldn't have broken bones When Shiro got back. That would lead to suspicion. 

Lance lifted himself off the floor slowly and still trembling. "At least tell me your name, the only thing you've told me so far is that your Shiros brother, what am I supposed to call you?" He asked with a weak shaky voice. Keith glanced to Lance raising an eyebrow. 

"It's Keith," he said looking in the fridge for a snack dispite dinner being so soon. He grabbed out some diced ham and crackers before sitting on the couch and turning on the tv. He acted as if nothing was wrong.

"Are you going to kill me?" Lance asked sitting down on the other end of the couch to keep distance. Keith shrugged as he watched tv.

"Probably, that is why I've been after you. Doing anything else would be silly," he said nonchalantly. Then again he had never had time to socialize with his victims so this could be different.

Lance could hear the clock on the wall ticking, each second felt precious. He knew if he tried to run Keith would hurt him so he was just left to sit waiting for his death.

The door opened unexpectedly with he sound of plastic bags being crumbled following after it. Shiro entered with his hands full of groceries. "How does fried chicken sound?" He said looking to the two boys who sat on the couch. 

Keith gave him a smile and got up to help him carry the bags in. "Sounds great, right Lance?" He asked looking back at the Cuban boy. He nodded without a second thought.

Shiro smiled seeing them agree. "I'm glad you two are getting along," He said remembering what Keith had said about Lance getting mad at him for his job or something of the sort.

Keith set the bags down on the counter and let Shiro get to work with the chicken.

"Lance, you can stay for dinner, I bought enough for you," Shiro said turning the sink foset on to wash a pot out. It was already clean but Shiro was just being sure no dust settled in it since he used it last.

"I told Lance you would," Keith teased Shiro like a sibling would. Lance could tell they weren't actually related, no way in Hell, but they seemed to really enjoy talking to eachother.

Since Shiro planned dinner for Lance He was obligated to stay. It would be rude not to. Not to mention the fact Keith would probably disassemble him and sell his parts on the black market. Death was one thing but being treated like that after death was another.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I planned to post this a few days ago but when I was writing it, it just seemed lacking. It still does and the POV was flipfloped a lot throughout the chapter. Anyway next chapter is gonna be fun.  
> Self promo!  
> My art Insta is @lunatic_lee_draws  
> My cosplay Insta is @lunatic_lee_cosplay  
> So yeee...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is in major trouble now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the tags if you want to live through this shit! I updated them.

It was about eight when dinner was done. Shiro had set out the chicken along with potatos, corn, and some soda dispite his hatred for the stuff. Keith already gave up fast food, he was not giving up on the soda and He made that clear.

Lance sat at the dining table ready to eat. He may be in danger but this could be his last meal so he was going to make it a good one.

 Shiro tried to make conversation, asking about Keith's day or whatnot however the cuban boy had other concerns.

He glanced to keith. He tore into that piece of meat, ripping every part off the bone thoroughly. He didnt even use a fork, just his ~~nails.~~ _Claws_. Was Keith a cannibal? It was a stupid thought but what exactly did he do with the body's after the stream? He just hoped he wasn't forcing anyone to eat themselves or something sick like that. And now he was going to be sick.

Shiro must have noticed and sent him a concerned look, his eyes with a soft caring message as if saying "you can talk to me."

"Do you not like chicken?" Shiro asked with a tilt to his head which caused the white patch of his hair to fall in his face.

"The food tastes great Shiro, really, I just still feel under the weather, maybe I should head home," Lance said standing up brushing the crumbs of the crispy chicken that had fallen on his lap off.

If he left early, while keith was still eating, hopefully he'd consider it suspicious to run after Lance in the middle of a meal. 

Unfortunately things never go his way.

"I'll take you home, I have to head to work it a bit anyway," Keith offered, more like ordered. He didn't show any emotion whatsoever. He just ate quickly, shoveling his overly salted potatoes in his mouth.

Lance shook his head, "no no, I'm fine, I can walk, no hassle. Besides I'd hate to make you late for work," he put on a fake smile trying to worm his way out of it. Desperately trying to pry the claws that was just shoved through his arms out. He had a damned hold on Lance now. 

Shiro smiled at the display, they were getting along really well in his opinion. Keith needed friends, maybe this could go somewhere. "Nonsense, your apartment is pretty far and Keith is already heading out," he explained practically pushing Keith's claws deeper to a the point of no return. 

"Are you sure I'm not being a bother?" He asked as Keith stood up, walking his plate to the sink before slinging a leather jacket over his shoulder.

"It bothers me that you keep trying to get out if the ride. We are trying to be nice and you keep refusing," Keith growled slightly trying to corner Lance with his words.

Shiro didn't seem to like Keith's tone so he sent him an authoritative look and within seconds he calmed down.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, I guess if you really want to give me a ride, for some odd reason, I'll accept," Lance said loudly hoping to make Shiro suspicious on purpose. However the teacher seemed clueless.

_Damn it!_

Keith didn't glance at Lance or Shiro as he passed them to go out the door. "My bike is in the garage, meet me there," he murmured like a child after being scolded by a parent.

Lance stayed standing frozen in place. "Did he say bike? No way, I'm scared of bikes," he lied. He actually thought motorcycles were pretty cool, bad ass even.

"Lance, you've told me as soon as you have the money saved up you were going to get one," Shiro had his eyebrow raised.

Lance attempted to come up with another reason but failed. He let out a sigh and walked to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Shiro..." He spoke hopelessly.

He didn't even turn back to see him wave as he walked out the door and head towards the garage.

Each step felt like his last. Maybe he was over thinking, maybe Keith was seriously going to take him home and he would end up on YouTube with a title like "Red paladin pranks collage student."

He contemplated making a run for it but he wanted to settle this. If he went home, he wasn't safe, he wouldn't be able to sleep and when Keith did get his hands on Lance, it would probably be worse. Not to mention their back yard was fenced in and the only way out was through the garage.

Once in the garage, he looked for Keith, the bulb hung from the ceiling however it did no justice for lighting the room. He looked towards the old paint cans seeing no Keith, then to the car parts in the corner, no Keith.

 He slowly walked forward seeing Keith's bike. It was, shiny black and a real beaut. He admired the work done to create it. 

Keith's hands came out of no where. They gripped over Lance's eyes and mouth, flinging him down on the floor. There was a celler door on the garage floor. It was difficult to tell it was there but Keith knew exactly where is was. He opened it quickly trying to push a struggling Lance down the stairs. With a kick if his foot Lance went tumbling down the creaking wooden stairs. He bumped his shoulder hard against an edge and his leg made an ugly cracking sound.

Lance let out a blood curdling shriek once the realization hit him. His leg was not supposed to bend like that. He may have been flexible but there was no way. Not to mention the pain was so horrible it felt numb.

 He tried desperately to fix it like a child working with glue in preschool, failing miserably. He choked on a sob at his ruined appendage, no, he sobbed at the fact he would die tonight.

Tears streamed down his face a slobber dripped down his chin as he cried, unable to speak. His ears picked up on the sound of the celler shutting and locking. He hoped that maybe Keith was just going to leave him down there and go back inside with Shiro but the creaking of the steps said otherwise.

"NO! Please no!" He cried out when Keith grabbed him by his hair. He dragged Lance across the floor as he struggled.

Keith didn't seem phased by Lance's struggling. He deals with this all the time, despite his other victims always being super weaker than him. He had nothing against girls and he didn't think they were weak all together but society pushes them to look pretty and starve themselves. Once you're so thin it becomes easy to manhandle.

He let go of Lance once he was in the middle of the celler. He threw off his jacket and readjusted his gloves. He grabbed a hair tie and pulled the raven strands back into a neat ponytail then tying a black bandana around his face. He ignored Lance's pained crying and pleas.

"Please don't do this! Please!" Lance repeated phrases after a while, sometimes mumbling incoherent words in hopes Keith would somehow understand.

Keith set up a camera and hooked it to his laptop. He logged onto his site through tor, using about 3 different codes and other tech crap that Lance couldn't comprehend due to the ache he felt.

After a few seconds of Keith typing and aiming the camera to get a perfect shot, he pressed a key and left the set up. Lance looked to the screen, it said "sending invite." So you had to have an invite for these things? On a screen next to the main one had a money counter in the corner and what he believed was the comment section. Already comments came flooding in.

"Don't worry, you still have a while to live, I don't normally start a stream until 3 or 4 a.m., I'm just notifying people there is a stream tonight and letting them join now," he explained like that would calm Lance down. Which it didn't. "Feel free to read the comments, you'll probably recognized some of the names from last time."

_LUTTY: FIRST! Haha fuckers__

_Sky: wonder if the red paladin has that pretty brunette boy__

_Footlover: GAY__

_Angel: that's a girl asshole, if anything that's pretty straight and your childish. Go Fuck a foot already__

If it had been in any other situation than this may have been humorous but it was instead horrifying. Because... 

They were talking about him.

He wondered how many people lost their lives here, how many families were devastated when their loved one never came home. What life's they could have led was given to Keith and destroyed.

Lance tried to drag himself away but Keith was one step ahead. He forcefully grabbed his wrist, putting a cuff of it and hooking the other one to the loop in the ground. 

"Please have mercy, I don't want to die, please," he shouted with his wrecked voice.

Keith smirked hearing Lance beg. It was like music to his ears. "Unless you've got an unbelievable about of bit coin or money then the only way I can profit is selling your life."

Lance was done for. He was a college student, he lived off of ramen and bread, if he had money then he probably wouldn't be so skinny.

"W-wait! I have an idea... If you'll be willing to make a bet that is. It'll be a game," Lance stuttered trying to think of the specifics. 

Keith would be lieing if he said he wasn't intrigued.

"How much is the most you've ever made off the streams...?" Lance asked nervously as a plan formulated in his head.

"I get approximately 10,000 per stream, but the most I've made from a single stream I think was 50,000, but that was a special stream planned months ahead so there is no way you'd reach that amount," Keith chuckled to see Lance's next move.

"If... I... Make 50,000 dollars... You have to keep me alive, and since there is no way I'd reach that amount then there should be no reason to not accept... Right?" 

Keith fucking grinned, showing his sharp canines like a beast.

"Alright sharpshooter, I like games."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, writing with writers block isn't smart. Oof. Anyway. I'm just going to estimate this fic is gonna be roughly 17-20 chapters, it just depends how I split it up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games begin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, this was a tough chapter, but its longer.

A few hours passed and Lance was a nervous wreck. How the hell was he going to earn $50,000? The fact that he’d have to be tortured to get it made matters worse. 

Keith stepped over to the equipment to ready the stream, but Lance couldn't pull his eyes away from all of the torture devices hanging on the dusty grey wall; some could be considered kinky, but some you'd only see in hardcore horror films. 

Restraints, whips, canes, knives, rope, and who knew what was in the box in the far right corner. Lance could tell what had been used recently. They were wiped clean and neatly placed on their respective hooks. The knives were ordered by size and ropes by thickness. For a killer, Keith kept the place squeaky clean. Why couldn't he have cleaned Lances room while he was there?

"Are you ready to play Lance?" Keith asked without sparing him a glance, his obscured face only illuminated by the light of the computer screen. Then it began. 

1:00

0:59

0:58

"No, but I don't have a choice now do I, Mullet?" he spoke sharply to try and intimidate Keith, and it worked...in a way. Keith chuckled and squinted at Lance with determination.

“I like you, you’re fun,” Keith teased, entertained by Lance’s antics, “Now don’t you start crying on me.” He watched Lance tense with each loud tick of the clock. Lance felt his stomach winding up in knots. His mouth was so dry that his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, and he shook like a leaf on a windy day. 

0:09

0:08

0:07

He wasn't religious or anything, but he couldn’t help himself as prayers slipped past his lips.

0:00

The video began to stream live, and he could see himself on the screen. He looked so helpless and confused. However he did his best to stay calm, be different from the others in hopes to gain more money.

_ Princeofpurple: his eyes are pretty_ _

_ Angel: built like a girl_ _

_ X.X.X.RAIDER: I'd hit that_ _

_ Freetree: why the hell is it so hard to get into these streams?_ _

The comments flooded in faster than Lance could read them. Many talked about his figure, hair and eyes, while others were curious as to what was going to happen. They each had their own ideas and none of them were going to favor Lance.

He forced himself to breathe slowly and call to mind his math skills. He needed to watch the numbers and match them with his actions. If the numbers jump up more than usual, then he would keep doing whatever he was doing, trying to remain as calm as possible. God he wished he would have took Pidge up on her offer of math tutoring. 

Keith was silent, a mysterious kind of quiet. One that stated he was dangerous and had no good intentions whatsoever. It was hot, Lance had to admit. A genuine bad boy vibe, only twisted to borderline murderous. 

Lances ears picked up a small ding that the speakers let out. In the corner of the comments section was a request with $100 worth of bitcoin.

_ Princeofpurple: let us see some skin_ ~Ƀ0.011~ _

“Hmm,” his eyebrows raised. Keith was surprised by this newcomers request. No one really paid that much just for something as simple as the removal of clothes. But he didn't complain, as his leather clad hands swiped the scissors from their place on the wall before he bent down close to Lance, who was somehow managing to keep the tears back. He tried to back away from the scissors, but no dice. They were sharp as they shredded the fabric right off of Lance’s lean body. 

His blue and white baseball shirt lay in pieces in front of him. That was his favorite shirt too. But it's not like he'd need one 6 ft under anyway.

Keith cut the jeans on each side going from the hem to the heal. Lance didn't dare struggle with those scissors so close to cutting into him. However when Keith moved onto his gray Levi boxers, there was no way Lance would willingly get naked in front of a few hundred people. So he yanked on his cuff, uncaring of the metal digging into his scar-less wrist. He kicked the scissors right out of Keith's hand sending them clanking to the ground.

Lance smirked smugly before Keith grabbed the elastic hem of the boxers and tore them right off with his bare hands. Lance let out an audible squeak from the roughness and obvious irritated behavior of him.

Lance laid on his side with his cuffed arm between his bent legs. His other hand covered anything his arm didn't. His eyes wandered to the screen to see the jump in money

_ Ƀ _ 0.048 

Lance tried to calculate in his head how much bit was worth a dollar from what he's heard Pidge talk about. She was always jacking off with the dark web. Maybe that was where she got a hold of alcohol.

With the first one being $100 and this one being $400, that would mean he wasn't anywhere close to his desired number. But it seemed when he fought Keith the numbers jumped. So he assumed they like to see their prey struggle. 

Another ding sounded.

_ Angel: paint some of his nails RED_ ~Ƀ0.0059~ _

Lance was confused on what that meant. Surely Keith wasn't going to paint his nails.

Keith smiled, and stepped over to his wall, grabbing the pliers. The red handle fit perfectly in Keith's hand, the smallest bit of rust eating at the edges.

Lance sat up keeping his hands between his legs to see what was about to happen. Keith knelt down and grabbed Lance’s mocha colored wrist and lifted it only leaving him with one hand to cover himself.

"What are you going to do…?" Lance asked wearily. Keith didn’t answer, only holding Lance’s wrist in an iron grip, invulnerable to any fight Lance had left. He moved the pliers to grip onto one of Lances nails which were decently long yet very well cared for. Then he pulled.

Pain shot up his pointer finger faster than his brain could prepare. He let out a blood curdling shriek and tears began to stream down his face. Pride be damned.

In just 3 agonizingly long seconds, his nail was ripped from his finger leaving a bloody mess of tissue that had lost its protective layer. He sobbed, his cheeks blotched red from his panic. Desperately he tried to pull his arm towards him to cradle his injury in hopes to make it better. Before he could however, Keith latched onto his pinky nail, ripping it from its place in just seconds.

Another scream wracked through Lance’s throat, mixed with pitiful sobbing and gasping. Blood streamed down his arm all the way down to his elbow, before dripping onto the floor. He managed to get his hand back after that but no matter how hard he squeezed the base of his fingers, they didn't stop throbbing.

"W-why! Fucking..." Lance choked out yet was cut off by the gagging. He was weak to blood, especially his own. Seeing it pour out of his fingers made him lightheaded.

_ Wallz: how pitiful. Poor thing, I kind of feel bad_ _

_ Footlover: weak!_ _

_ Angel: his screams are like music_ _

Lance did his best to focus on something else, but maybe it shouldn't have been reading the comments.

The money count had definitely spiked a great amount. It was still nowhere near his goal, but there was hope.

Slowly, the pain dulled to annoying throbs. Lance didn’t want any more, but he knew he had a chance to live.

_ Princeofpurple: isn't his skin so perfect. Smooth and so unmarked. Why don't we fix it? ~Ƀ0.092~ _

Keith took a second to interpret the request and smiled under his bandanna. He stood and grabbed a clean, razor sharp knife. It looked as if it could slice through hair. 

Once again, he knelt next to Lance who laid still on the floor, chest moving rapidly as he panicked. Keith pushed down on Lance’s chest to turn him completely on his back.

Lance tensed as he felt the cold floor touch his heated back. His shoulder blades stuck out and it hurt to lay on such a hard surface but he dare not complain.

He had his eyes shut, hoping it would be like getting a shot. The doctors would say close your eyes and then it was over before you knew it. But now, when he felt the pointed part of the knife touch him, it got so much worse.

Keith pushed the edge right into where Lance’s heart would be. He pushed it in easily with a stream of red dripping down Lance’s chest. He made sure to only cut the skin and nothing more as he moved the blade down, slicing the skin like it was a cake. He performed each cut with delicate precision, lifting the knife and placing it down again to repeat the artistic, yet painfully slow process.

_ KK _

That’s what was now engraved into his skin, dripping blood slowly down his chest, smearing from the quick swipe Keith had done to clean it. Everything was red here, Keith made sure of it. 

Red room, red paladin, blood, red, red, red RED RED RED.

Lance released the wails he was holding back. They were loud and disturbing to listen to. His eyes were dried out from all the crying and his nose was tinted red. 

Another jump in bitcoin. Lance didn't want to look. He didn't want to see if he'd die or not.

_ Princeofpurple: does he really need all his toes?~Ƀ _ _ 0.14 _ _ ~ _

_ Footlover: oh shit yes! Do it!_ _

With that, Keith was gone and back again with a new tool. Bolt cutters. Fucking bolt cutters.

Lance clawed at the cold concrete floor desperately for an escape with what he had left of his well filed nails. His cries cracked in his wrecked and raw throat. He kicked Keith in the chest making him stumble back. "Don't! Don't touch me!"

Keith recovered and gripped Lance’s thin ankle tightly. He moved the bolt cutters so lances little toe would be between the blades. He didn't allow time for lance to struggle. He clenched the handles tightly, causing a crunch sound from the bone breaking. A loud screech was emitted from the victim and blood gushed everywhere. There on the floor, was Lance’s baby toe. Tears streamed down his face due to the unbearable pain. He couldn’t get out a response that actually made sense, only babbled pleas and a jumbled mess of  _ why me _ ’s. 

The stream lasted 2 hours. He had three toes removed, skin peeled from his arms, needles pierced into his skin and small chunks cut out by knives. His hair had been pulled and his junk was stepped on. Not to mention, his leg was already broken, and Keith had broken it more.

Lance knew what point they were at now: Keith was going to kill him. He didn’t reach his goal, and it was okay. He wanted that knife to just impale him through the heart and make it stop. It would finally all be over.

_ Ding _

Keith smirked looking at the request, but that smirk fell as soon as he realized what it meant. 

_ ~Ƀ7.63~ _

Lance was safe, yet he wished Keith would just kill him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had some help, thank you to my help!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long ass wait but I wanna talk about this shit. So with my obsession with the dark and deep web of course I had to visit it! I did everything I had to, followed the youtube tutorial (How else would you do it?) And I got the tor and protection. I also fixed up an old computer of mine so I wouldnt be using my good computer. I went on it, visited the wiki with the links and all the shit, it was chill, and I just looked around. Well anyway I started getting calls, I thought they were just telemarketers. Insurance and loans, that kind of stuff so I figued that's because I'm starting to get of age?? However I got these calls from a private number. I answered because I was pissy they kept calling. I swear to you this person told me exactly what I was doing on my phone at that very moment and told me that he knew where I was. I panicked and got a new phone, new number, all that. Idk if I'm safe now?? I took apart the computer too. I'm not sure if that was because I visited the dark web or questionable porn sites?? Point is I've been freaking out about this stuff so I had to take a break. I think I'm okay now, it could have been a prank for all I know, it just scared me.

Lotor wouldn't say he was a fan of the Red Paladin's work however for a redroom he was well known and it was somewhat easy to get into the streams as long as you know someone. Lotor had major connections in the web so he knew the rarety of redrooms. So when he heard of the Paladin he jumped on the train.

The first video he saw he wasn't particularly a fan of. Some skinny tattooed chick who wouldn't shut the Fuck up. Obviously her boobs were fake and her clothing screamed prostitute. Lotor knew what he liked, independent hard working people, inoccent preferably, lean and healthy looking. Not an anorexic looking self lothing girl who was ready to let the Paladin Fuck her just to get out of it. Not to mention she would insult then when she was hurt she'd beg then insult again. It was annoying.

He didn't blame the Red Paladin for his displeasure, he actually saved it by cutting her tongue off and forcing her to swallow it just to shut up her constant insults and babbles. The next video was much better, he was definitely an out of the box thinker.

He explained it was out of revenge and brought home some old fat dude. He had injected his eyes with sulfuric acid and watched as a black goop ozzed down his cheeks. He forced bugs into his ears until the man was slamming his own head on the wall trying to make the buzzing and biting in his ears stop. The Paladin gripped his jaw and easily broke it, ripping the sides of his cheeks along with it. His jaw dangled down only connected by the flesh under his neck. The tongue wiggled around as he let out gargled screams. Blood pored down his throat until he was gargling and choking. How he loved the display, and Keith's calm nature about hurting him.

Lotor found himself joining his streams much more often. Despite the amount of girls he had, when he did bring a boy he always seemed to enjoy it much more, being more creative and brutal. Lotor knew the Paladin must have been young, he was small. How Lotor would love to hurt the Paladin instead of watching him kill.

When he brought Lance, Lotor knew the Paladin was holding back. The fact he hadn't went straight to ruining the boy and took it slow, they must have been playing a game. He could tell with certainty. It didnt take him long to figure out Lance was trying to calculate the amount of bit coin. So Lotor gladly donated large sums. 

Every little scream from Lance was beautiful, his skin looked so smooth as the Red Paladin sliced through it like a hot knife on butter.

When the stream abruptly ended Lotor knew what happened, Lance had won. Whatever game they were playing, Lance won and the Paladin was true to his word.

Lotor opened a small messaging box and typed a few lines of code hacking into Red Paladins computer. It was very difficult, it took him hours instead of minuets but worth it as he typed in the box, sending it to the Red Paladin.

* * *

 

Keith cleaned up the sticky blood off the floor before it dried. He had made a lot of money from Lance, in no way did he expect that out come but now that the boy was so popular with his fans, Keith considered keeping him around. He was a man of his word so he wouldn't kill him, but letting him go was also not happening. The police would certainly be notified if he was free.

"You're a lucky bitch, you know?" Keith said as he grabbed the first aid kit. In no way will it fix everything. Lance would have permanent loss of toes and his leg would probably heal oddly but this would be better than leaving him to bleed out. He tied a string on the stumps of what was left of Lance's toes to quit the bleeding and then wrapped them with bandage. 

Lance didn't want Keith's help, feeling the male touch him at all made him feel sick. He knew if he didn't get Keith's help, he'd certainly bleed out and he was completely fine with that at the moment. Maybe death would be better than living through this. 

"Please, take me to a hospital," Lance said weakly. "I won't say a thing about what happened! Please." He begged, voice crackling.

He knew what would happen if he didn't seek actual medical attention. He could get infections, his bones could heal wrong, he would be in pain. If he went to a hospital he would be given medication for the pain, maybe his toes would be reattached! Maybe some of the scarring could be reduced.

"Absolutly not!" Keith laughed sarcastically.

"How the hell would you expect me to explain how this happened?! You fell down the stairs? Ate something bad? Dropped a knife on your foot repeatedly?" He held his stomach slouching over as he tried to calm his laughter. He wiped tears from his eyes as his hysterical laughter stopped with a sigh.

"Oh Lance~ you're so funny! I think I could get used to you being around." 

"Please, it hurts so bad," Lance choked back tears. Keith had undid his only restraint feeling Lance was too weak to even need it. 

"I'll get you something for the pain," Keith said as he went to his computer in the corner. He let out a curious hum seeing a chat box open on the side. He ignored the black box that had a message in it as he looked through different drugs with interest. He would be sure to take care of Lances pain, and the boy better be fucking grateful for the amount of money Keith is spending on pain killers and other types of "meds" Keith was buying for him.

The chat box became more demanding, poping in front of Keith's tor browser. Despite his desperate attempt to close the window, it was damanding to be read. 

_Prince_of_Purple: Red_Paladin?_

_I have been watching your streams for a while now, you've always intrigued me with your techniques. I must ask though, you were having so much fun with the boy, why'd you stop?_

Keith read it carefully. The fact that box was there meant he'd been hacked so he had to address the man nicely. He must have been a really good hacker so having the man on his side could be beneficial.

He clicked in the box and typed.

_Red_Paladin: I decided to keep him a little longer, the viewers love him so much it would be a shame to kill him off so quickly._

It wasn't a complete lie, he would have killed Lance but the audience helped Lance get to his money goal so he'd keep him.

_Prince_of_Purple: perhaps we can work something out that benefits us both? I'd really love to have some personal time with the boy._

 


End file.
